I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus
by Aira Mitsuhiko
Summary: Mimpi tak diundang dari kilasan masa lalu yang sudah lama dilupakan.. Sebenernya ini buat Natal kemaren, sih, tapi flashdisk saya sempet hilangg.. MinaKushi, unstandart pairing! Hehhe XP RnR ? Enjoy !


Emm, kayaknya agak telat, ya, kalo dibilang 'buat Natal!!' .. Tapi ga' papalah, yang penting saya niat .. Hehhe .. Enjoy please ^^

* * *

**I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

* * *

**

**Author** | Aira(shii) Mitsuhiko

**Rating |** T

**Pairing |**Minato & Kushina

**Disclaimer** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Summary** Mimpi tak diundang dari kilasan masa lalu yang sudah lama dilupakan.. Sebenernya ini buat Natal kemaren, sih, tapi flashdisk saya sempet hilangg.. MinaKushi, unstandart pairing! Hehhe XP . RnR ? Enjoy !!

* * *

_I saw mommy kissing santa claus_

_Underneath the mistletoe last nigh__t  
She didn't see me creep down the stairs to have a peek  
She thought that I was tucked up in my Bedroom fast asleep_

_Then I saw mommy tickle Santa Claus  
Underneath his beard so snowy white  
What a laugh it would have been  
If daddy had only seen  
Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night_

_---_

Aku terbangun. Entah karena apa. Pokoknya terbangun begitu saja.

Mataku mengerjap-ngerjap, mencoba menyesuaikan keadaan.

Aku memandang ke sekelilingku, ke kamarku yang remang-remang. Hanya ada cahaya tipis biru pucat kekuningan dari tirai kamarku yang berkibar-kibar pelan. Cahaya itu dari luar, jendelanya memang sengaja kubuka sebelah.

-

Aku melirik ke arah jam dinding, sudah jam setengah satu. Berarti sudah dua setengah jam aku tertidur. Aku dan keluargaku memang baru saja merayakan malam Natal tadi, dan aku mendapatkan jam tidur satu jam lebih larut dari biasanya.

Merasa tidak ada yang aneh, aku pun menarik lagi selimutku ke atas tubuhku ketika aku mendengar suara tawa dari lantai bawah.

-

Eh, tawa perempuan?

-

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus sedikit lebih kencang dari sebelumnya, tirai kamarku terkibar lebar, dan udara dingin pun segera menyentuh kulitku. Seketika aku merinding. Hei, apa-apaan ini? Maksudmu ada hantu di sini?

Aku segera masuk ke dalam selimutku dan meringkuk di sana. Aku mencoba untuk mendengarkan lagi, tapi hening.

-

Ah, terdengar lagi! Tapi kali ini tidak hanya suara perempuan, tapi ada suara laki-laki yang menimpalinya.

-

Hei, sepertinya aku kenal suara ini.

-

Aku menurunkan sedikit selimutku, mencoba mengintip. Keadaan kamarku biasa saja, sama seperti pertama kali aku terbangun. Anginnya kembali bertiup pelan, dan cahaya masih membias di depan jendela, membuat partikel-partikel debu yang tak kasat mata terlihat mengambang dan mengayun lembut di udara.

-

Ah, suara itu terdengar lagi.

-

_Beranikan dirimu, Naruto_, pikirku. Sedikit berjingkat, aku berjalan menuju pintu. Saat menuju pintu, aku melewati cermin yang tingginya sampai dua jengkal tanganku, waktu itu aku meminta ayah menggendongku untuk mengukurnya. Sesaat, kulihat bayanganku di dalam cermin itu. Seorang anak kecil berumur 6 tahun, memakai piyama garis-garis putih biru dengan rambut kuning acak-acakan sedang menggenggam selimut biru tuanya dan menggigit ujung selimut yang lainnya. Aku menegapkan diriku di depan cermin, lalu merapikan rambutku dengan tangan mungilku. _Nah_, aku berkata dalam hati, _begini lebih baik_.

-

Aku melanjutkan langkahku ke arah pintu, lalu membukanya perlahan.

-

Krieeett..

-

Suara cekikikan wanita itu terdengar lagi. Bulu kudukku berdiri, tapi aku tetap keluar kamar dan membiarkan pintunya terbuka sedikit. Siapa tahu nanti ada apa-apa, dan pintunya tidak bisa terbuka. Aku merinding mengetahui pikiranku sendiri.

-

Sedikit berjingkat, berharap lantai kayu yang kuinjak tidak mengeluarkan bunyi berderit. Aku melihat ke arah kamar Ayah dan Ibu, tapi kamar mereka gelap. Pintunya terbuka. Hmm, mungkin mereka sudah tidur, dan terlalu lelah untuk menutup pintu. Kami memang melewati waktu yang sangat menyenangkan tadi.

-

Pelan, aku berjalan ke arah tangga. Sambil berjinjit, aku menapaki tangga pertama. Hmm, untung tak ada suara. Hei, ada cahaya dari lantai bawah. Apa benar ada sesuatu di bawah?

-

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, mencoba menghilangkan bayangan-bayangan aneh yang mulai bermunculan di pikiranku.

Anak tangga kedua.. kriit!! Tangga sialan, pikirku. Aku terdiam di tempatku, menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tidak ada. Tampaknya mereka tak menyadari kehadiranku.

-

Aku mulai melangkahi anak tangga ketiga, keempat.. Aku mencoba untuk mengintip dari balik pohon Natal yang tepat berada di samping tangga, tapi tak telihat apa-apa. Anak tangga kelima..

-

Ups!

-

Dari balik dedaunan cemara yang berkilauan lampu warna-warni, aku melihat Ibu.. Ibu sedang berciuman dengan—sinterklas ? Sinterklas yang tadi di pesta Natal?

Aku segera menutup mataku dengan sebelah tanganku, tanganku yang sebelah menggenggam selimut lebih kencang lagi. Uuh, menjijikkan!

-

Kubuka jarak antara jari tengah dan jari manisku, mencoba mengintip mereka. Bagaimanapun, aku memang agak penasaran dengan dunia orang dewasa. Ah, Ibu sudah melepaskan ciumannya dengan sinterklas itu, tapi mereka tetap berpelukan dengan tangan kiri si sinterklas itu di pinggang Ibu. Tangan sebelah Ibu sedang memegang gelas kecil dengan tangkai yang panjang dan kurus, baunya seperti.. kata Ayah kalau tidak salah sampanye. Aku tidak boleh meminumnya, kata Ayah aku belum waktunya untuk itu.

Tangannya kanan Ibu menelusup ke dalam janggut putih sang sinterklas, dan sepertinya menggelitik lehernya. Ah, sinterklas itu tertawa!

-

Suara itu mirip dengan suara Ayah! Aku celingukan, mencoba mencari Ayah. Apa ia tak tahu kalau istrinya ini sedang berciuman dengan orang lain.

-

Aku melihat lagi ke arah mereka. Sinterklas itu meminum sampanye dari gelas kecil Ibu—apa sih enaknya minum dari gelas sekecil itu?— lalu sesuatu melayang ke kepala Ayah. Ibu mengambilkannya, ternyata daun hijau dari tanaman kecil di atas mereka. Ibu memang memasangnya di situ tadi sore,namanya mistletoe, kalau tidak salah, entah untuk apa. Ibu mengambil tangan kanan sinterklas itu, membuka tangannya dan meletakkan daun kecil itu di atas telapak tangannya.

-

"Kau tahu artinya daun ini?" Ibu bertanya pada sinterklas. Sinterklas itu tampak bingung. Lalu Ibu membisikkan sesuatu pada sinterklas, dan tahu-tahu sinterklas itu merengkuh kepala Ibu dan menariknya untuk mencium Ibu, sambil mengenggam erat daun hijau itu di tangannya. Ibu membalas ciuman Ayah itu dengan memeluk leher sang sinterklas.

-

"Euwhh," aku berkata tanpa sadar, dan seketika aku menutup mulutku. Dasar bodoh, dasar aku bodoh!!

-

Ibu dan sinterklas itu segera menghentikan ciuman mereka lalu melihatku yang sedang terpaku dengan terkejut. Ah, kini aku dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah sinterklas itu. Kumisnya sudah tidak ada, hanya janggutnya saja yang masih melekat, hingga aku sekarang dapat mengenalinya.

-

Itu Ayah.

-

"Ah, Ayah.. Ibu.. Maafkan ak—," dan aku pun tergelincir selimutku saat mencoba mundur. Aku merasa limbung, dan tahu-tahu seluruh badanku sakit semua, terbentur-bentur ujung anak tangga. Semuanya terasa berputar, samar-samar aku melihat Ayah dan Ibu segera berlari menuju ke arahku. Aku bisa mendengar teriakan panik memanggil namaku, tapi semuanya keburu gelap..

---

"..To! Naruto!!"

-

Aku merasa ada yang mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku. Perlahan aku membuka mataku, dan tahu-tahu cahaya mtahari yang menyengat segera menyambut mataku. "Auu.."

-

"Hei, cepat bangun! Enak sekali kau tertidur di tengah latihan begini! Ayo cepat, latihan lagi! Cepat!!" Sakura sudah di depanku sambil menarik-narik tanganku.

-

"Ah, iya, iya..," dengan malas aku bangkit, lalu berjalan ke tengah tempat latihan , di mana Kakashi-sensei dan Sasuke sudah menunggu. Kakashi-sensei tampak sedang menyiapkan peralatan untuk latihan selanjutnya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya berdiri sambil memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku celananya, melihat ke arahku dan Sakura dengan tatapan 'ah, lambat sekali, menganggu saja' yang dingin. Hah, dasar rambut pantat ayam.

-

Sambil berjalan, aku kembali merenungi mimpiku barusan. Bayangan tentang Natal bertahun-tahun lalu yang bahkan sudah nyaris sudah tak kuingat lagi, ketika kedua orangtuaku masih hidup.

-

"Hahh..," aku menghembuskan napas panjang. Dan tampaknya Sakura yang berada di sampingku menyadarinya.

-

"Hei? Ada apa?" ia bertanya padaku.

-

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," aku menjawab sambil tersenyum.

-

"Kalau begitu, semangatlah! Kau aneh kalau mendesah panjang begitu, yahu. Lagi pula, sebentar lagi Natal! Ayo semangat, semangat!" ia tersenyum padaku.

-

Ya, benar. Walau kini mereka sudah tidak ada, tapi aku harus semangat di sini. Aku yakin, di atas langit sana, mereka pasti sedang mengawasiku. Aku tak mau membuat mereka khawatir.

-

Aku menghadap Sakura, meraih tangannya dan menariknya ke tempat Kakashi-sensei dan Sasuke.

-

"Yoo!!" aku berteriak.

Ia menatapku heran, lalu ikut tertawa. "Yoo!!"

Semangat.

* * *

**The End

* * *

**

**AN|** Ahhh~~ Ringan, ringkas, dan ga' ada sdih"nya . Telat banget, ya, kalo dibilang bwt Natal kemaren . Yah, pkok'a jadi ! Hehhe ^^ Maafin kalo ada misstype dan hal" lain yang tak berkenan . Kyak'a agak loncat", yaa . Abis adek saya maksa bgt pgn make laptop'a . Yah, apa daya kompie rumah lagi rusak, sihh.. =3= .

Read and Review ?

_1.12.2010

_Arigatou Gozaimasu,_

**Aira(shii) Mitsuhiko**


End file.
